Trading Places
by PenWritah
Summary: What if Odette and Derek switched places? :D This would be my very first fanfic so please rate and i hope you enjoy!
1. Author's note

+Author's note+

I do not own the Swan Princess. Nest entertainment and the author of Swan Lake do. And yes, it's not a Disney production, director Rich just helped make the movies but other than that no-disney related stuff. Back to the topic, I hope you enjoy my first fanfic I know it's weird, that I did one on an old movie, but it's what motivated me to make one. Please comment because it would really help me, but please refrain from foul language.

THANKS


	2. An Heir is Born!

Chapter 1 ~An Heir Is Born!~

*Castle Hallway - near the balcony*

King William slowly paced the hallway back and forth worried about his wife in the room across the hall. She was in labor and seemed to be having some pain in the process. His head was full of thoughts about the- soon-to-be-his child.

{A few minutes later...}

A maid clothed in maid clothes came out of the room holding the newly born child wrapped in a light blue blanket in her arms went to King William.

"It's a boy your Highness" she happily told him

He smiled thinking "_Ahhhh I have a child now. Alas, what name shall I give her? _{TING a thought came in} _I shall call him Derek_." He thought happily while smiling at his son. Precisely at that moment Derek seemed to smile back at him. Afterwards King William announced the wonderful news to the people and they cheered, happy to have a prince...

*Rothbart's Lair*

"Humph. So King William finally has an heir to the throne, and it's a prince at that...Well there goes my plan of replacing him after he dies...Well now I'll resort to plan using the Forbidden Arts to take over the kingdom! Bwahahaha!" Rothbart laughed while mixing a bunch of potions.

His assistant; a short old lady with a crooked pointed nose and white hair; laughed along with him.

Little did these two know that one of King William's knights had passed by and heard the whole thing.

*King William's Study*

Inside, King William was busy preparing invitations for Derek's birthday, which was coming up soon. On his desk were a heap of white letter envelopes, a pen and a bottle of ink, and his sealing stamp.

A paper read,

Dear_,

I am pleased to invite you to my son's party, to celebrate our kingdom's great fortune for finally having a prince for an heir to the throne. I hope you can come.

My Regards,

King William

_"This will do, I guess." _King William thought while putting away his sealing stamp.

A knock came from the door.

"King William, may I have a word with you?"

"Yes, you may, come in"

A knight came in; holding his helmet in his left arm; bowed before King William and said

"Your Majesty, I have urgent news. It's about Rothbart."

"Rothbart! That guy?"

"Um, yes, that guy."

clears throat "Well then, please tell me"

"While on my way back from my quest, I coincidentally passed by his lair and heard sounds, so I decided to see what he was up to. It seems that he is up to no good, and it has something to do with Prince Derek."

"My son?"

"Yes, your Majesty."

_"Hmmm. I can't carelessly attack yet. I should wait a while longer." _King William thought. " Let's wait a bit longer. Just to be sure. I'll send him an invitation to the party, and if he leaves early follow him to his lair and catch him."

"Yes, your Majesty" The knight answers before he leaves the room.

"Now to finish the invitations..."


	3. The Plan

Chapter 2 ~The Plan ~

Somewhere beyond the kingdom of King William, there was a place no one knew of…near the mountains, a castle lay there near a lake and was surrounded by a large forest. And yes it is coincidentally, Rothbart's Lair.

Inside the castle window a silhouette could be seen. It was a man and an old woman cackling evilly over a pot of boiling brew.

"Today's the day!" Rothbart shouted to the old woman, "The day I get to finally humiliate and destroy King William and then I shall take over his kingdom!"

"And how do think we will accomplish that, Master?" the old woman asked

"Well, first I shall devise a plan so devious and evil that no other villain in the history of villainy has ever done before, and then I will carry it out so perfectly that even the people of the town will never even suspect it! And haven't I mentioned that in the first chapter?"

The old woman could only nod her head in agreement, since after all, she was just the henchwoman and her say in this wouldn't even count as anything, especially to Rothbart. The guy who thought everything would go as he had planned, but in the end never really worked, just like all the other plans such as making the king die of boredom or the plan wherein they attempted to scare the queen to death with a spoon monster. She hoped that this time the plan would actually work.

"Listen up! I shall now tell you the plan…" Rothbart called out to his assistant

Rothbart whispered the plan to his attendant, waving his arms in excitement every now and then.

"Yes! Master I think that this plan will actually work this time!" The old woman agreed. _"I really hope it does..." _She thought

"Why? Actually will work this time! Do you think I am a complete idiot at planning?" Rothbart screamed at the old woman

"No sir" She replied (which was of course a lie)

"All right then, shall we get started?" Rothbart said while gathering the needed spells and things for the spell he was specially making for the big surprise which was yet about to come…

Little did the two know that a knight who had coincidentally been passing by after his quest, had overheard all of what they had said and had reported it straightaway to King William…

-Sorry for updating late! I've been a bit occupied with schoolwork and playing my guitar but I hope you like this chapter, and reviews and comments are welcome!


	4. A Locket For You

Chapter 3 ~A Locket For You~

* * *

Finally the day for Prince Derek's first birthday came along. The castle was bustling with joy and many of the guests were from far-off lands. One of them being King William's good friend, Queen Uberta, who had became a widow a few years back when her husband had died due to a rare disease.

"Welcome! Welcome!" King William happily greeted each of his guests as they walked in. He spied Queen Uberta and her 1 and a half year-old daughter amongst the crowd and said, "Glad you could make it Uberta and little Princess Odette!"

"Of course we would! We wouldn't miss it for the world!" Queen Uberta replied. Odette shyly smiled in response.

As they entered the castle, the view was spectacular as the walls were covered with banners with the kingdom's insignia and there was a large banner that said, **Happy First Birthday, Prince Derek! **A large birthday cake was stationed in front of Prince Derek's cradle. Odette stared at the marvelous decors that surrounded the castle. She wondered if the little prince was just as amazed as she was with the marvelous decors and his large cake.

From the corner of her eye, Queen Uberta saw her daughter's reaction at the magnificent decors.

"They are quite dashing aren't they?" Queen Uberta said to her little daughter

Odette looked at her mom with bright blue eyes, full of wonder, and sort of sparkled and replied, "Yes mommy" while giving her best innocent smile.

Uberta chuckled to herself after seeing her little daughter's response. Odette always made her, and other people's heart melt. She was like an angel sent from heaven itself, except she didn't have a halo around her head or wings at her back. Odette gave her another one of her angelic smiles before taking her hand and saying, "Let's go to the banquet table. So we won't keep the others waiting."

_I hope that she'll be like this til she grows up. _The queen thought as she looked at her young daughter while they went over to the banquet table, to where the other guests and important people were going to be.

The other guests were already stuffing their mouths full with the food which was prepared especially for them. King William was seated at the far end of the long table, with some dukes and other very important looking people, while Queen Uberta and Odette were on his far left.

"May I have a word?" King William declared as he tapped his goblet with a spoon and stood up from his seat.

At the request all suddenly became still and both all eyes and ears were on King William. As was customary when a person wanted to express him/herself to the public or when the host would like to express gratitude to his/her guests. And listening meant respect to whomever wished to do a speech.

King William cleared his throat before starting his speech to clear a bit of his uneasiness. He was still having a small bit of stage fright. _Luckily being a king does have its perks at these kinds of things_ he thought to himself before gathering all the words he was going to say.

"First of all, I would like to thank all of you for coming. It means a lot to me that you took a small bit of time and effort to celebrate my young son's birthday together with me and our kingdom. I also hope that in also in the future, we will still gather together for balls, festivities and the like."

At the mention of balls and festivities, most of the other guests nodded their head in agreement. Of course, Odette and Queen Uberta were no exception. No one could resist any festival or ball!

" May we all be blessed this day for today is a day that we should celebrate! And a day where no one should be sad or angry. Please enjoy yourselves and once again thank you for coming here today!" Clapping resounded in the whole castle as King William bowed and took his seat. Then the banquet started as the servants started to lay out the food in front of the guests.

The food was as anyone would have imagined it to be. Laid on silver platters and with the best tableware and silverware any royalty would have for their guests. The appetizer was macaroni cream soup, main course was roast chicken, the best in the kingdom, desert was to be much later as the large birthday cake itself was the desert and the drinks were a choice of wine, liquor or juice.

Finally the time came to give their gifts for the young prince Derek. Everyone lined up in front of the cradle and readied their presents. Many of the presents were simple items, houseware, clothes and toys. But Odette's present was unlike those of the others.

When it came to Odette's turn, she slowly made her way to the cradle. She looked at the young Derek, who also looked back at her with inquiring eyes that seemed to say , "Who are you". She took out her present which was a golden locket shaped like a shield with the insignia of a lion on the front. Odette greeted him a "Happy Birthday" before putting the locket in his tiny hand. She had chosen the locket a few days before the party, and she thought that the lion was far way better suited for a prince then any animal because it symbolized bravery, strength and courage, everything that a future king should at least have.

King William and Queen Uberta were looking at the two together. And then they had a crazy idea. _Why don't the two of them get hitched? _

The two would get hitched and the two kingdoms would be united through their marriage. Perfect, just like hitting two birds with one stone. The plan couldn't be any better for the King and Queen. But, of course, the two would have to meet first.

Queen Uberta rushed to King William in an instant. The expression on her face was one full of joy and expectation. One you would usually see from a villain, I think, or from a baby wanting candy by bribing his parents.

"You thinking the same super great idea I am thinking William?" she asked excitedly, giggling a bit like a child who was expecting to get his/her present from Santa Claus.

"Of, course Uberta I am thinking that our two children should get hitched! You are thinking the same thing I am right? Or is it about something else?" King William asked with one eyebrow raised.

Queen Uberta laughed then said, "Of course it's about the marriage silly! I was wondering where should they meet first. Well, they met now, but you know what I mean."

" What about your place? Since they were here at mine already." King William suggested.

"Ohhh! That's a wonderful no, its a STUPENDOUS idea!" Uberta gleefully said while clapping her hands together like a kid. "When do you want them to meet?"

King William thought about it for quite a while, Uberta got a bit impatient and abruptly blurted out "WELL?"

"Maybe next summer, every summer to be exact, so they could spend some quality time together and bond. And it should be alternate like my place then your place so that they won't get bored." King William said as he pounded his fist on his palm.

"Another STUPENDOUS idea!" Queen Uberta announced loudly.

"Maybe you should lower your voice Uberta, the other guests are looking at you with an annoyed stare, even your daugther is staring too..." King William said after covering his ears from the noise, and looking around.

"Right." She quickly replied after looking around too. Odette shot her a look that said, 'Mother don't forget your manners!' Queen Uberta nodded her head in reply, at this Odette smiled.

"When should we have the-" King William wasn't able to finish his statement as a **'BOOM!'** erupted and resounded throughout the palace halls.

* * *

That was it for this chapter, hope it isn't too abrupt. :

Sorry for the super late update for the story, I was very lazy, I have to admit. But I was also busy practicing for my guitar recital, i'll be playing Natalie Imbruglia's "Torn" for the recital. Please wish us (the band of students im playing with) luck for it!

Don't forget that any comment and review is gratefully accepted so that I may make every chapter awesome for all you readers out there :D


	5. The Villain First Appears

Chapter 4

The Villain First Appears As A Party Pooper

***BOOM!***

A large tremor shook the grounds of the castle and many of the guests fell to their knees. Suddenly

clouds of dark gray smoke quickly filled the hall where the young prince's first birthday was being held. Many of the guests started coughing due to the smoke, some covered their noses with their handkerchiefs some with their sleeves, since they either didn't or forgot to or didn't care to bring their handkerchief with them. A lean shadow was seen amongst the cloud, if you looked closely, and it began to say in a very loud, annoying and villainous voice,

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I have arrived, finally! To the so-called great King William's castle! Tremble beneath my fweetness-"

The voice suddenly stopped for a minute. Everyone wondered why, then the question was suddenly answered when the shadow person resumed his annoying and loud shouting,

"GAHH! I BIT MY TOUNGUE! I MEANT GREATNESS, TREMBLE BENEATH MY GREATNESS, NOT WHATVEVER I SAID EARLIER!"

Some people snickered after hearing this embarrassing outburst of his, but the villain-who-had-bit-his-tongue-earlier heard them and shouted,

"SHUDDUP FOOLS!"

Then suddenly prince Derek started to cry. Now instead of it becoming quiet, it sort of turned into a more annoying situation for the villain-who-had-bit-his-tongue-earlier. The villain seemed to regret waking the baby, but as the saying goes, you can't cry over spilled milk. And instead of getting calmer, it was the opposite effect on the villain.

"WHAT NOW?" The voice screeched as he heard the boisterous crying. And the crying just became louder then the first time.

Young prince Derek had been peacefully staring at the ceiling for quite a while after Odette had given her present, but all the loud shouting had disturbed him and, as the result, it made him cry **REALLY LOUD**. The sound was so loud that most of the guests covered their ears. King William rushed over to the crib, and reassured his son, who was still crying a helluva lot of tears, that he was safe that his father was there to protect him from any bad/evil thing that would come to harm him. When he saw that his father was there beside his little crib, the crying stopped and he began to laugh a little.

"Finally that monstrous child has finally shut up." The voice said quite rudely while looking at the child with anger, then he turned to face King William once again and said, "Now, let's cut to the chase, eh King William?" a sneer seemed to follow after that statement and King William's eyes widened a bit in his surprise.

"Who are you really?" he asked in a questioning yet cautious tone. _If I am not mistaken, I know this person from somewhere...I wonder who it could be though, although I do have some people in mind._

"I can't believe you still can't figure out who I am." the figure said as he shook his head

"You know, to be honest I can only see you as a black, lean figure as you are in the middle of a very dark area, that's why I can't figure out who you are." King William answered in reply

"Ah then I will, finally, reveal myself so that you know who I really am!"

"WAIT!" Queen Uberta blurted out. "Can I ask something?"

"What is it now?" The villain said in a annoyed tone and turned to her. He had been getting interrupted almost the whole time, the king couldn't even remember who he was, and now someone was interrupting him again. Wasn't that just annoying?

But maybe, just maybe he should just calm down a bit and let the lady ask her stupid little question. After all, it couldn't hurt to let her ask right? _I guess i'll just let her ask one little stupid question._

"Isn't a villain supposed to not reveal himself to his enemy?" Queen Uberta asked

The villain opened his mouth to speak then closed it. He opened his mouth again, then once again closed it. He stood quiet for a while, contemplating if what Queen Uberta said was correct or if it wasn't.

"I agree with you there, Uberta." King William seconded the motion

This made the villain think even more. _Were they really right? Or they weren't? Damn them for making me think so much! _

"ARGHHHH! Just let me do my own thing then! Not all villains have to be the same

right?" the villain shouted out in frustration

"Well, I guess it's different for every villain then, I guess." Queen Uberta replied while rubbing her chin

"Thanks for answering my question anyway!"

"Whatever. At least I can go on with what I was planning to say now! As I was saying earlier I will now reveal my true identity!" The villain started to walk towards the lighted area. As he walked the people stared, eager to know who this really was, and probably a little frightened of him. King William's eyes stared to widen as the villain stopped in front of him.

"Remember me now? Eh King William?" The villain grinned at him

"Rothbart! The stupid magician-chemist dude who almost ruined my wedding day and many other very important events and I banished him after I found out that he was trying to take over the kingdom!" King William exclaimed

"Yes! That's right! But you got the plan wrong. I was trying to kill your son who was still a baby back then, not take over the kingdom."

King William nodded in thought then said, "Oh right! Now I remember, the one who tried to take over the kingdom was someone else who my father killed in battle." He paused for a bit then asked, "So are you still trying to kill my son Derek?"

_What a weird question...to ask if the villain is still trying to kill your son!_ Young Odette thought to herself while watching this weird exchange of words.

"Of course! Killing your one and only precious heir to the throne would cause you the largest grief which would last a whole lifetime!" Rothbart evily cackled "And that is precisely what I want!"

"You truly are a villain Rothbart. But I will not let you come near and lay even one finger on my son now or ever!" King William then turned to the guards and shouted, "CAPTURE HIM!"

The guards then proceeded to capture Rothbart who had a smug look on his face. _Ever the protector huh King William? But those guards will not be able to capture me this time, because I actually have an escape plan this time...that I hope will work properly...  
_

When the guards neared Rothbart, he suddenly brought out a flask filled with a bright red fluid, raised it above his head and then said "I will escape this time!" and cackled before throwing it to the ground. Seeing that there might be danger King William immediately bent over his son's crib to protect him, and cried **"Everyone take cover!"** to which all the people in the room scrambled to find some cover. As the flask reached the ground and broke, there was an explosion and a bright light flashed, everyone covered their eyes as the light flashed throughout the whole room. After the light disappeared, Rothbart was there collapsed on the ground and covered in soot. Luckily, no one else was injured except for the one causing all the ruckus.

"Not...again..." he managed to say before fainting

By now people had recovered and were staring at the collapsed Rothbart.

"Looks like his escape plan failed him...again." The captain of the guard said as he shook his head and tied up his hands with some rope then clamped wooden handcuffs.

And that was how the 'famous' Rothbart was captured yet again and was now remembered as a Party Pooper.

* * *

YAY! i finally updated after a long time...BELATED MERRY CHRISTMAS!  
Thanks for all the reviews, they really helped me continue the story! I'm currently trying to make a ff for Baka to Test also, though i am having a lot of blocks at the moment. I hope that i can update the next chapter soon :)


End file.
